Je vois ta peur
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Luna vient de se faire enlever par les Mangemorts. Elle est envoyée au manoir des Malefoy pour y être retenue. Quelles seront les réactions des personnes présente? Luna, Drago, monsieur Ollivander. PG.


**Titre **: Je vois ta peur.  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Luna, Drago, monsieur Ollivander.  
**Nombre de mots** : 2079  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à J Rowling.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Ecrit dans le cadre d'un échange sur hpvalentin. Chère pommeviolette, j'espère que ce petit présent te plaira. Je tiens à te dire que d'habitude, je déteste écrire sur les Malefoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Drago voulait absolument être de la partie Bref, je te souhaite une joyeuse Saint Valentin.

* * *

**Je vois ta peur.**

Avant de se diriger vers le Poudlard express, Luna donna une dernière caresse au Sombral qui avait tiré sa carriole. Des élèves de première année la montraient du doigt et pouffaient, la prenant pour une folle en la voyant faire des gestes tendres dans le vide. Neville allait les sermonner quand Luna posa une main bienveillante sur son ami.

-Tu devrais retourner au château, tu vas prendre froid.

-Je veux être certain qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que tu partes par le train, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Luna sourit au jeune homme. Elle lui assura que tout se terminerait bien pour eux mais qu'ils allaient devoir se battre et réussir des épreuves. Après tout, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans tous les contes chevaleresques. Neville avait levé les yeux au ciel. L'insouciance de Luna pouvait être amusante… parfois. Il eut à peine le temps de s'attendrire sur la simplicité de son amie qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, sautillant gaiement comme si aucun danger ne planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et pourtant…

Luna trouva une place dans le dernier wagon, elle déplia la dernière édition du chicaneur et alla directement à l'essentiel : un article qui parlait de la probabilité de trouver des Ronflacks Cornus dans les montagnes de Sibérie. Il fallait monter sur la plus haute colline du pays et attendre la pleine lune. Les Ronflacks Cornus étaient bien connus pour aimer le froid et être les plus grands amis des loups-garous. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas proposer à son père de faire une excursion cet été. Peut-être le professeur Lupin voudrait-il se joindre à eux. Satisfaite des nouvelles contenues dans l'article, elle retourna le Chicaneur pour lire son horoscope. Son père avait la faculté de prédire certaine chose sans le savoir. Chacun de ses articles lus à l'envers décelait des vérités qui aidaient Luna à poursuivre sa route.

Tiens, apparemment je ne vais pas voir papa pendant les vacances de Noël. Ce n'est pas grave, je le verrai à Pâques, nous aurons tout le temps de préparer le voyage en Sibérie.

Luna allait terminer son article quand le train s'arrêta brusquement. Surprise par le choc, elle laissa tomber son journal. Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds se pencha pour le ramasser.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Voulez-vous bien demander à un de vos hommes de porter ma valise s'il vous plait ?

-Tu vas nous suivre sans te battre ?

-Oh ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais je pense qu'il est temps que les choses changent et que nous choisissions tous le chemin que nous allons poursuivre.

Luna se releva et défroissa sa jupe. Elle reprit le chicaneur des mains de Lucius Malefoy, le retourna et recommença sa lecture. L'homme fit un geste de tête vers Crabbe Senior pour qu'il s'occupe des bagages de la jeunette. Luna les attendait déjà sur le quai, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie du train. Lucius lui attrapa l'épaule assez violemment et exigea qu'elle en bouge plus. Ils transplanèrent à quelques pas du manoir Malefoy. Il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur du domaine. Le jardin était somptueux. Luna se dirigea directement vers de beaux paons blancs, elle allait les caresser quand ils se transformèrent en monstres de l'ombre. Ils avaient l'air complètement desséchés, des yeux d'un rouge profond et des dents avaient poussé dans leurs becs. Luna ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle tendit la main vers les animaux et les caressa. Ils reprirent aussi vite leur belle couleur blanche et leurs plumes soyeuses.

Lucius Malefoy regardait le manège de la jeune fille avec un air écœuré. Ces sales bestioles devaient être des protections de luxe et voilà qu'ils devenaient tout gentil à la première caresse. Il allait devoir dire deux mots à Beurk. En espérant que le Maître n'a rien vu, il pourrait encore le punir pour son manque de discernement. Il devait reprendre le pouvoir sur cette gamine et vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, Luna était postée devant lui et le regardait avec ses yeux d'un bleu énigmatique.

-Bon, vous m'emmenez dans l'endroit où vous allez m'enfermer ? Il commence à faire froid dehors.

Lucius grogna et attrapa le bras de l'insolente pour la mener vers le château. Luna ne bronchait pas, elle suivait sagement l'homme aux cheveux blonds. A peine fut-il entré dans le manoir que Bellatrix lui tomba dessus.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps pour ramener une petite étudiante insignifiante !

Lucius n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer à sa belle sœur, leur Maître venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Comme un seul homme tous les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent, laissant Luna debout au milieu de leur cercle.

-Et bien jeune fille, tu ne te prosterne pas devant moi ?

-L'horoscope des Capricornes est mauvais pour cette année.

Le Lord dégaina sa baguette plus vite que son ombre et lança le sortilège _doloris_ sur la jeune fille. Luna se tordait de douleur, ses cris faisaient mal aux tympans. Les hommes masqués s'étaient tous redressés et regardaient le _Maître_ jouer. Il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier dans ce genre de situation. Tous se disaient que c'était bien qu'il se défoule sur l'étudiante plutôt que sur eux. Le groupe de Mangemort grossi à vue d'œil, attiré par les cris d'une victime toute fraîche. Le lord releva sa baguette, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il fit un geste de la tête vers l'un de ses sbires, pour qu'il emmène la jeune fille dans les cachots. L'homme attrapa Luna par les cheveux et la tira vers le sous-sol.

-Bonjour Drago, dit-elle en passant devant son camarade de classe. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Le fils Malefoy ne répondit pas, il était complètement déboussolé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Il y a un problème Drago ?

-Non, Maître.

-Bien, va rejoindre tes parents dans le salon.

-Oui Maître.

Il était dans sa propre maison et il se faisait commander. S'il n'avait une peur panique du Lord, il se rebellerait. Il rejoignit ses parents, la tête basse. Son père posa une main sur son épaule, il se dégagea rapidement. Il lui en voulait. Il était censé être le Maître des lieux et non le larbin d'une face de serpent. Malgré sa fureur, Drago sentit l'insertion dans son esprit, il projeta l'image mentale qu'il avait travaillée avec Severus et Bellatrix. Le Maître ne fut pas dupe, il lui donna la responsabilité des prisonniers. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir dormir dans la petite pièce qui était à côté de leur cellule. Une pièce froide, sans salle d'aisance, sans lumière avec juste une paillasse pour dormir. Il ne répondit que par un signe de tête.

Le lendemain matin, tout endolori par sa nuit, Drago prépara une cruche d'eau et des morceaux de pains pour les prisonniers. Greyback le cherchait en l'appelant « la souillon des cachots » et il n'osait répondre à cette brute assoiffée de sang. Il déposa les aliments dans la cellule des prisonniers avec négligence. La moitié de la cruche d'eau se renversa par terre. Il allait sortir quand le loup-garou lui barra la route et lui suggéra de passer plus de temps avec les détenus, histoire de mieux faire connaissance. Drago resta planté sur place, apeuré par la réaction animale que pourrait avoir cet homme. Greyback referma la porte, un sourire carnassier collé sur ses lèvres.

Drago n'osa pas se retourner et faire face à Luna et à monsieur Ollivander. Il se sentait trop humilié, trop faible, trop rabaissé. Il alla se terrer dans un coin sombre de la pièce, juste là où la lumière s'échappant du soupirail laissait une trace d'ombre qui le protégeait de la vue de ses nouveaux colocataires.

-Bonjour Drago, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal aux reins j'espère ? Je t'ai entendu te retourner toute la nuit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il serrait juste ses poings pour ne pas se lancer dans une lutte sans merci contre la péronnelle. A bien y réfléchir, il avait plutôt envie de se frapper lui-même. A vrai dire, il ne faisait déjà plus la différence entre son sort et celui de Loufoca Lovegood.

-Vous êtes bien impoli jeune homme. Mon amie est déjà fort aimable de prendre de vos nouvelles, vous pourriez au moins répondre !

-Ne vous tracassez pas monsieur Ollivander, Drago n'a pas une vie facile. Mettez-vous à sa place, il a été élevé comme s'il était le fils d'un Dieu. On lui a raconté toute sa vie qu'il valait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre et voilà qu'une personne aux desseins grandiloquents vient faire la loi dans sa propre maison. A sa place je ne serais pas contente non plus.

-Ma chère, ne pensez-vous pas que ce garçon est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix ?

-Oh ! Mais je pense qu'il a ses convictions bien à lui mais il ne le sait pas encore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il comprendra juste à temps ce qui est bien pour lui.

Monsieur Ollivander s'approcha doucement de Luna. Il lui tendit une couverture toute poussiéreuse et avec tellement de trou qu'elle ne devait pas être bien utile. Luna remercia gentiment son compagnon de cellule pour cette aimable attention. Elle déposa la couverture sur le sol et avant de s'y installer, sortit un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé de sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers le pichet d'eau et en imbiba le tissu avec lequel elle entreprit de nettoyer les blessures du vieil homme.

-Vous allez salire votre beau mouchoir mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas si j'en vaux la peine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Ollivander, je le nettoierai quand la guerre sera finie et que je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

Le vieil homme lui saisit la main et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle espérait beaucoup de la vie. Il fut à son tour surpris quand elle lui répondit que de toute manière, ils seraient bientôt libres tous les deux et que lui allait passer des vacances dans un petit chalet au bord de la mer. Il reconnut que ce serait du repos bien mérité et qu'il ne serait pas du contre un si beau voyage. Luna sourit en voyant apparaître des rides autour des yeux de monsieur Ollivander. Elle passa sa main sur chaque sillons et lui dit de ne pas se tracasser, qu'il avait à présent sept rides sur chaque tempes et qu'il ne s'éteindrait que le jour où le dixième apparaîtrait. Ce qui lui laissait encore quelques belles années devant lui.

Drago eut un rire étouffé, comme s'il se moquait de la vision de la vie que pouvait avoir Luna. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle ne put l'atteindre, elle était enchaînée au mur par de gros anneaux de fer. Elle resta là, au milieu de la pièce à l'observer. Lui, dans le noir, se sentait en sécurité, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Je vois ta peur Drago. Tu sais que tu vas pouvoir voir les Sombrals maintenant ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils, ils ne te feront aucun mal.

Drago se leva d'un bon. En quelques secondes, il se trouva face à Luna, sa baguette pointée sur son cou, les lèvres frémissantes, prêts à prononcer la formule fatale. Luna le regarda dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Son sourire bienveillant n'avait pas disparu. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait au fin fond de son être, toutes les barrières qu'il avait créées avaient disparues. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et ça lui faisait du bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, son bras s'était laissé aller le long de son corps. Il serrait à peine sa baguette magique, il était dans un état second. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il se sentait libre. Il allait se laisser complètement aller à cette euphorie quand il entendit le loquet de la porte du cachot s'ouvrir. En une seconde, sa baguette était de nouveau pointée sur la gorge de Luna. Son père venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Drago, arrête de jouer avec les prisonniers, nous avons besoin d'eux. Suis-moi, le Maître te demande.

-Oui, père.

Lucius quitta la pièce, rapidement suivit de son fils. Quand Drago referma la porte, il y eut une légère lumière rouge qui s'infiltra par la serrure. Les chaînes de Luna et de monsieur Ollivander tombèrent sur le sol.


End file.
